digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
SaberLeomon
IceLeomonDigimon Battle |to=Dinotigermon |java=Hiroaki Hirata |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Hitoshi Bifu |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Adventure/Data Squad) |partner=Jeri KatouJeri Katou's Leomon does not have a Mega form in the anime or associated media, but the Digivolving Figures: Leomon toy is based on Jeri's Leomon. Nakano Stripes |s1=Dinotigermon }} SaberLeomon is an Ancient Animal Digimon. It is said to possess the ability for . However, the details are shrouded in mystery, though according to one theory it is a Leomon who was changed into the shape of a beast. With its speed it can easily dodge attacks, no matter how fast they are. Its two over-developed fangs and sharp claws possess tremendous destructive power, and it is called the ultimate Digimon. Attacks *'Howling Crusher' (Nail Crusher): Uses its gigantic claws to tear the opponent to pieces. *'Infinity Arrow'This attack is named "Twin Fang" on St-34.: Hardens the countless envenomed "hairs" in its mane and tackles the opponent, leaving them completely paralyzed. Design Etymologies ;SaberLeomon (サーベルレオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) , colloquially known as the saber-toothed lion or tiger. Fiction Digimon Adventure D-Power 3.0 Digimon Data Squad Digimon World A Leomon tells Mameo that he is "searching for something". The Drimogemon group at Drill Tunnel finds an ancient ruin that turns out to be the tomb of Leomon's ancestor, and a statue in the tomb resembles SaberLeomon. Digimon World 2 SaberLeomon digivolves from Digitamamon, MetalMamemon and IceLeomon. Digimon World 3 SaberLeomon is one of the few rare cards you can only get 1 of each. He gets 10+ in def. and atk. points for each card in your trash. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode SaberLeomon digivolves from Zudomon and IceLeomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digital Monster D-Project SaberLeomon digivolves from Cerberumon. Digimon World DS SaberLeomon digivolves from Rapidmon. SaberLeomon also appears at the Tropical Isles. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SaberLeomon is #300, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 311 HP, 324 MP, 168 Attack, 120 Defense, 128 Spirit, 132 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Heroic Move, Critical 4, and Gladiator traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. SaberLeomon digivolves from GrapLeomon. In order to digivolve to SaberLeomon, your Digimon must be at least level 57, with 20,000 Beast experience and 290 attack. SaberLeomon can also DNA digivolve from Zudomon and Lynxmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 52, with 16,000 Beast experience, and 320 attack. SaberLeomon can be hatched from the Tusk Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution SaberLeomon is #202, and is a Mega-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Paralysis Barrier, Dodge Dance, Assassin's Arm, and Master of Saving traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for SaberLeomon. SaberLeomon digivolves from GrapLeomon. In order to digivolve into SaberLeomon, your Digimon must be at least level 39 with 170 speed, but only once you have revived SaberLeomon and befriended a Leomon. It can be hatched from the Nature DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red SaberLeomon DigiFuses from GrapLeomon, Zudomon, and Leomon, and can DigiFuse to Baihumon with Vikemon, AncientWisemon, and Gatomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth SaberLeomon is a Wind Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from GrapLeomon, Panjyamon, and Monzaemon. Its special attack is Howling Crusher and its support skill is Animal Colosseum, which increases from Earth type attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, SaberLeomon also digivolves from Triceramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory SaberLeomon is #245 and is a Wind Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from GrapLeomon, Panjyamon, Monzaemon, and Triceramon. Its special attack is Howling Crusher and its support skill is Animal Colosseum, which increases from Earth type attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship SaberLeomon digivolves from Monzaemon with passing time. Digimon Battle SaberLeomon digivolves from Panjamon. Digimon Masters SaberLeomon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon which has a Riding Mode. SaberLeomon digivolves from IceLeomon, and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon once the "Gaku-ran" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! SaberLeomon digivolves from GrappuLeomon. Digimon Soul Chaser SaberLeomon digivolves from IceLeomon. Digimon Links SaberLeomon digivolves from GrapLeomon, IceLeomon, and Monzaemon. Digimon ReArise SaberLeomon may digivolve from GrapLeomon. Notes and References